1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coated paperboard containers which have a flat top end closure with a hidden pouring spout that can be moved to an open position, and a pouring spout that can be reclosed for protective storage.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in this art to use flat top end closures with reclosable pouring spouts and gable top end closures with reclosable pouring spouts. Heretofore, flat top end containers with an inherent pouring spout have been provided, and have received limited commercial use, and an example of this type container is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,147,904, and 3,869,078. Gable top containers with an inherent pouring spout are known and have had wide commercial use, and an example of this type container is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,940.